1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED street lamp, and more particularly to a LED street lamp which is easy to be maintained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the ordinary street lamp is high-pressure sodium lamp. In addition to the switch button, other parts of the street lamps are mounted on the top of the street lamps pole. Once the street lamp went wrong or needed maintenance, serviceman would be send to high place to maintain the street lamp by special crane or elevator. Maintenance is very difficult, long cycle and high costs. Compared with the high-pressure sodium lamp, LED Street lamp has good chroma, and needs no maintenance with a long service life. It is more energy-saving. In the traditional conception, equipment like power supply adapter are mounted in lamp body, therefore, although LED bulb has a long service life itself, the top of the LED street lamp still need maintenance just because of power supply adapter, the costs of maintenance is high and maintenance is discommodious. On the other hand, power supply adapter is calorifacient, so it adds to the burden of the lamp body's heat emanation. That then reduces the service life of the power supply adapter also.